The Property Division Collision
"The Property Division Collision" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 1, 2016. Summary After Amy gives Penny the large ugly painting of the two of them, Leonard and Sheldon get into a fight over dividing up their belongings. Meanwhile, Stuart and Raj fight among themselves as to who should help Howard and Bernadette since the baby is due soon. Extended Plot In Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Amy wants to start redecorating their new home. Sheldon suggests that they move everything from Apartment 4A into their place. Amy suggests they start with moving the furniture around. Sheldon wants to move the couch to the street. Amy figures they should ask Penny what she wants of her stuff including the big ugly painting Amy had made of the two of them to commemorate their friendship. She still thinks it's the greatest gift anyone has ever given anyone. Walking it over to 4A Penny has gets the same sick look on her face as in the painting. In the Wolowitz's kitchen Stuart is offering Howard and Bernadette a book of coupons he made to help them do some tasks for the upcoming baby to have breaks like sweeping or a foot massage. Bernadette sees that one coupon is written on the back of an eviction notice. Stuart has nowhere to live and would appreciate that they let him stay a few weeks which bothers Bernadette, but is surprisingly fine with Howard, especially considering Stuart's extra pair of hands will really help them with their baby (like how he successfully nursed his mom back to health), he'll finish the things Howard didn't even bother to do, and he won't even have to be paid. In Leonard and Penny's apartment Leonard, Sheldon and Amy want to help them hang it immediately. Penny insists that they got rid of the hooks. Penny offers it to Amy since it is also a picture of her. Amy may really like the painting, but Amy insists that Penny also likes it so much which Penny doesn't denial|deny it. Sheldon figures that there is lots of things in Aapartment 4A that he and Leonard should go through. The sword that Leonard and Sheldon jointly bought mounted by the front door should be Sheldon's since they have the painting or the avocado plant growing in the kitchen. Leonard sarcastically thinks that it is great that they are trading a collectible worth hundreds of dollars for a seed they rescued from the garbage. In the end, Sheldon is glad when Leonard decides to let him have both. Cleaning out the closet, Sheldon finds the Mr. Spock cuckoo clock they got at Comic Con. Leonard let's Sheldon have it which trills Penny, but doesn't thrill Amy. Then Sheldon gets out their 3-D chess set and suggests that Leonard won't want it since he never won a game. Leonard lets him have it. Then Leonard tells him to take everything because Sheldon will have some reason that he should have every item. Amy thinks that Sheldon is being a little selfish. Leonard then says that there is one thing he wants - the official apartment 4A flag. Sheldon is upset that he designed it, but Leonard insists that he wants it especially since Sheldon made him buy it. Sheldon leaves telling everyone that he knows when he is not wanted. Amy doesn't think that Sheldon really knows that as she follows him home. Stuart is helping set the dining room table (furniture)|table after having cooked dinner. Bernadette is impressed as Stuart runs off to answer the doorbell. Howard jests that he feels like Bruce Wayne since they now have a butler. Bernadette mentions his bat suit; however, it is just a pair of pajamas with no cape. At the door, Raj is surprised that Stuart is living there, again. He claims to be there helping out since he needed a place to stay. Raj brought Chinese food which Stuart thinks will cause Bernadette's ankles to swell. Leonard is on his computer and Penny is on her computer pad and neither of them can get onto their Wi-Fi. Sheldon had changed their password to "Ha-ha-ha; now I've got you." Leonard asks Penny what her next move for revenge would be and it was to sleep with the guy's best friend. She feels that she is already doing that. Leonard marches over to 4B and tells Sheldon to fix the password. He exclaims that two can play that game too. "All right, I tried," replied Leonard. Sheldon insists that that should be the name of his autobiography. Second degree burn! Amy shows up with the Neoprene. Sheldon shakes his head and tells her that it's a good thing that she is so cute. At dinner Raj and Stuart are trying to top each other. Raj suggests an infant CPR class and Stuart knows somebody who will come to the house. He also tells Bernadette to relax because he'll keep everything under control. Raj feels that everything was already under control. Both keep arguing while Bernadette tells Howard to do something, "Batman". In the laundry room Sheldon enters and finds Leonard is separating his shorts while wearing the apartment flag. Sheldon complains about the level he is stooping to. Leonard then shows the level he is stooping to by removing his underwear and rubbing his private parts on the flag. Sheldon gives him a dirty look and leaves. Raj shows up at the Wolowitz's front door to assemble the cradle; however, Stuart already did it. Raj bought the cradle. Stuart says that he read about it on WhoGivesACrap.com. He loves them and wants to keep helping so he can continue to mooch off of them. Raj points out that he is the only emotionally needy person around here. Stuart invites him in to help with the baby swing. Coming up the stairs, Penny says that she is thinking of going for a run. Leonard declines because the last time an old lady thought he was stalking Penny. Inside they find an old gentleman named Theodore who rented Sheldon's old bedroom. Sheldon comes out and confirms that they have a roommate since his rent is paid up to the end of the month. Penny tells him that he has crossed the line. Sheldon shoots back that Theodore has no ID whatsoever, though he does have receipt from the blood bank. Working on the baby swing Raj and Stuart show Bernadette the two mobiles that could be installed. One is giraffes and the other is zebras. Bernadette choices Stuart's zebra mobile. Raj snaps that at least is nose his naturally brown. Bernie asks Howard to go to the market. Howard wants one of the help to do it. Bernadette insists that Howard go to the store; however, he still gets Raj to drive him. Stuart is going to paint Bernie's toenails. Theodore is snacking, watching TV and sitting in Sheldon's spot as Leonard and Penny stare at him. They wonder if they should go to a hotel or stay and watch him. Theodore tells them that thanks to the coins he found in the couch, he can stay an extra day. He also likes the painting of "Penny's mother}}". Leonard goes to see Sheldon. Leonard calls Sheldon selfish, while Sheldon feels that he is being awful. Theodore provides an unwanted analysis that all of their anger is coming from love. Each is moving onto another phase of their lives and that it is easier to fight than face their feelings for each other. Amy agrees with whoever that old guy is. Sheldon has found leaving Leonard to be difficult, but he does want to stop fighting. Leonard can keep the flag and that is not just because it touched his private parts. Sheldon is even willing to do the same as is Theodore. Later, Leonard is adjusting the painting onto the wall next to his desk where the audience can't see it. Leonard thinks that eventually they won't even notice it. Penny denies that since it even shows up in her dreams. Theodore thinks that it brings the whole room together. Finally Howard is lying on the couch of his living room playing on his phone asking who wants to paint the nursery. Both volunteer. Bernadette calls out saying that she thinks that she is in labor. Howard can't remember what the plan is, so Raj and Stuart take care of it. Team Baby, go! [[Howard and Bernadette say that they love each other as they hug. Stuart comes running into the living room with Bernie's suitcase asking if they are hugging or having a baby. They all head out to the car. Credits * Guest starring: ** Christopher Lloyd as Theodore * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Steve Holland, Bill Prady & Dave Goetsch Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Sheldon's dispute over dividing their property. *Taping date: November 15, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.54 million people with a rating of 3.1 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 19.94 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #5 for the week ending 4 December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December 1, 2016. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=545 *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-10-episode-10-the-property-division-collision/ Critics * Chrissie Mille of TV Fandom - Seeing Sheldon and Leonard’s bond get its own spotlight like this was really touching. Normally the focus is on their relationships with their girlfriends, but this episode tested their brotherly love and acknowledged the 13 years they lived together. This brought up a lot of nostalgic moments...The best part of the episode came at the very end, when Bernadette announced she was going into labor. As Stuart and Raj get things ready to go, Howard and Bernadette have a moment alone together. The pure love for each other on their faces prove that these two are the ultimate example of marriage goals. http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/big-bang-theory-recap-reaction-property-division-collision *IMDb user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6255718/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia *Theodore (played by Christopher Lloyd) has moved into Sheldon's old room and is never seen again after this episode. Lloyd is well known for his portrayal of Doc Brown in the "Back to the Future" trilogy, which the guys are all fans of. *Bernadette heads to the hospital to have her baby. *More of Sheldon and Leonard's belongings are featured in this episode. *The painting that Amy gave to Penny in "The Rothman Disintegration" (S5E17) returns in this episode. *The 3D chess set appears as does a Spock Cuckoo Clock. *Just like in "The Space Probe Disintegration", Sheldon and Leonard get into an argument that turns into a wake up call regarding their friendship. *Howard takes advantage of Stuart and Raj's generosity for preparing the baby's arrival since he's lazy and they do the things he never followed up on. *Amy thinks the painting of her and Penny is worth a lot more since the artist committed suicide shortly after completing it. *During Raj and Stuart's argument, Stuart describes the local Montessori school Raj likes as having empty beer bottles in its sandbox; however, the closed captioning says "Heineken bottles", presumably a last-minute change to avoid legal or sponsorship issues. * After hanging the painting, Leonard mentions that after awhile it will seem like it's not even there. On the set it is not there since it is mounted on the virtual wall between the actors and the viewers/audience. In reality, it was stored with the on the steps leading upstairs to the dressing rooms. Quotes :Bernadette: (touched) Stuart, you cooked? :Howard: How do you know it wasn't me? :Bernadette: There's only three people in this house, and you'd still be my fifth guess. :(doorbell rings) :Howard: That's Raj. :Stuart: You guys relax, I'll get it. Have some bread while it's still warm. :Howard: Ha. It's like we have a butler. If I had a Batsuit, I'd be Bruce Wayne. :Bernadette: You have a Batsuit. :Howard: It's pajamas. There's no cape. ---- :Amy: Look, we can’t just throw away Penny’s stuff, but we can ask her if she wants any of it back. :Sheldon: You know, I was wondering how she feels about all this artwork. :Amy: Well, I’m sure she misses this one. I mean, it’s the greatest I’ve ever given anybody. :Sheldon: It truly does capture the beauty of your friendship with Penny. :Amy: It may have appreciated in value. The artist killed himself shortly after painting that. :Penny: Yeah it only seems right that she should have it back. :Amy: I can’t wait to see the look on her face when I give it to her again. :Sheldon: in front of Penny. Look, it’s the same smile she has in the painting. ---- :Leonard: Hey guys, what are you…? Oh, that’s here. Cool. :Penny: Amy wants me to have it. :Amy: Well, it would be selfish of me to keep it. :Penny: But it’s a picture of you. :Amy: And you. :Penny: But you commissioned it. :Amy: To give to you. :Penny: But you like it so much. :Amy: So do you. :Penny: I seem to be losing. :Leonard: Yes, you do. ---- :Leonard: You’re good at revenge, how do we get him back? :Penny: Well, my go-to move is usually to sleep with the person’s boyfriend but I kind of feel like I’m already doing that. ---- :Amy: I got the Neoprene. Who got hurt? :Sheldon: It’s a good thing you’re cute. ---- :Theodore: It’s like the 40’s again. ---- :Theodore: Excuse me. It’s none of my business, but it sounds a lot like of this anger is coming from love. :Leonard: Yeah, thanks, but nobody asked you. :Theodore: Well, I’m just gonna keep on talking. Seems like with Sheldon moving out you’re in a new phase of your lives and it’s easier to fight than to face the feelings you have for one another. :Amy: I think he might be right. Also, who is that? ---- :Bernadette: Howard! :Howard: Guys, you heard her. Go see what she wants. :Bernadette: I think I’m in labor. :Howard: Oh, oh, okay. Okay, uh, uh, uh, I can do this. We have a plan. Somebody please tell me the plan. :Stuart: I’ll get the hospital bag. :Raj: I’ll pull the van up. Meet me outside in two minutes. :Raj and Stuart: Team baby, go! :Howard: I love you. :Bernadette: I love you, too. :Stuart: Are we hugging or having a baby? Let’s go. Gallery DB2.png|On the set photo. Brown2.jpg|Doctor Emmet L. Brown. Docbrown.png|On the set of The Big Bang Theory. Kev1.png|Cast selfie. MJ2.png|Jim and Melissa. The painting.png|From season 5. HW1.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy in 4A. HW2.jpg|The Spock cuckoo clock. HW3.jpg|We got that at Comic-Con. HW4.jpg|He's going to want everything. HW5.jpg|I want the apartment flag. HW6.jpg|We're returning this to you. HW7.jpg|Amy's gift to Penny. HW8.jpg|Sheldon you crossed the line. HW9.jpg|Sheldon has a surprise. HW10.jpg|The Hofstadters have a room mate. HW11.jpg|Discussing their feelings about Sheldon leaving. HW12.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW13.jpg|Penny trying to give the painting away. HW14.jpg|You love the painting. HW15.jpg|Watching Amy return the painting. HW16.jpg|You love the painting. HW17.jpg|Stuart presenting his job coupons. HW18.jpg|Penny lost her wi-fi just like old times. HW19.jpg|Leonard disgracing the apartment flag. Hw20.jpg|Deciding which mobile for the baby swing. HW21.jpg|Arguing over helping out. HW22.jpg|What's the plan? HW23.jpg|Let's get moving. HW24.jpg|This one has giraffes on it. HW25.jpg|Sheldon found the cuckoo clock. HW26.jpg|Collectible bought at Comic Con. HW27.jpg|The official apartment 4A flag colors. HW28.jpg|I want to keep the flag. HW29.jpg|Delivering her painting. HW30.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW31.jpg|The painting of Penny and Amy mounted in 4A. HW32.jpg|Penny will be so happy to get the painting back. HW33.jpg|This belongs here. HW34.jpg|Raj was going to assemble the crib. HW35.jpg|For revenge Penny used to sleep with his best friend, but she feels she is doing that. HW36.jpg|Checking what is wrong with the WiFi. HW37.jpg|Turn back on the Wi-Fi. HW38.jpg|Doing his laundry in a flag. DocChris.jpg|It's like the 1940's. Painting23.png|Amy and Penny's painting in 4A. Stoarge.jpg|The painting in storage. CL1.png|Do you want to do some redecorating? CL2.png|Why not moved everything form the other apartment into here? CL3.png|The invisible painting mounted in 4B CL4.png|That painting does catch your friendship with Penny. CL5.png|It's back. Penny looks like herself in the painting. CL6.png|She'll love to get it back. CL7.png|I'll take the broad sword. CL8.png|Watching Sheldon's antics. CL9.png|Leonard and the avocado plant. CL10.png|Looking through Stuart's gift. CL12.png|Stuart is homeless. CL13.png|I go change the smoke detector batteries. CL14.png|Cleaning out the closet. CL15.png|Live long and prosper. CL16.png|There's only one? CL17.png|Sheldon wants the clock. CL18.png|Thank you??? CL19.png|I designed the flag. CL20.png|Leonard wants the flag. CL21.png|I don't think you do. CL22.png|Dinner. CL23.png|Fixing dinner. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? CL25.png|Wi-Fi is down. CL26.png|For revenge I'd sleep with their best friend, but I think I am already doing that. CL27.png|Knocking on Sheldon's door. CL28.png|Arguing with Leonard. CL29.png|Sheldon keeps her because she is so cute. CL30.png|Amy gets called cute. CL31.png|Competitive dinner party. CL32.png|Do something Batman. CL33.png|Shocked that Leonard is wearing the flag. CL34.png|I'm going to go for a run. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL36.png|Strange man behind their counter. CL37.png|You're very sweet. CL38.png|Can we help you? CL39.png|Sheldon is helping Theodore get settled. CL40.png|These are your roommates. CL41.png|It's like the 1940's again. CL42.png|Like people still deliver newspapers. CL43.png|Sheldon you crossed the line. CL44.png|Giraffe mobile. CL45.png|that one is nice. CL46.png|Zebra mobile. CL47.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL48.png|At least my nose is naturally brown. CL49.png|Howard is letting Raj and Stuart do all the work. CL50.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL51.png|Watching television. CL52.png|Should we go to a hotel? CL53.png|Theodore lounging. CL54.png|Is that your mother? CL55.png|You're arguing comes from love. CL56.png|Talking about their feelings. CL57.png|Who is he? CL58.png|They don't want to fight anymore. CL59.png|Rubbing genitals is where I shine! CL60.png|Adjusting their new painting. CL61.png|Amy's painting mounted in 4A. CL62.png|It shows up in your dreams. CL63.png|Arguing about helping. CL64.png|Go see what Bernie wants. CL65.png|I think I'm in labor. CL66.png|What's the plan? CL67.png|Go team baby! CL68.png|We're having a baby. I love you! CL69.png|Heading to the hospital to have their baby. Category:Season 10 Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Shamy Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Winter episodes Category:Stuart Category:Leonard and Sheldon Fight Category:Wolowitz House Category:Apartment Flag Category:Spock Category:Roommate